gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Mr. Gilliglass/My Personal GT7 Wishlist
Gran Turismo Sport defeated its purpose with the addition of Road cars, Scapes, and other things commonly requested by the fanbase. Personally, I thought this was NOT a good idea; the fans shouldn't have messed up Sport with things commonly associated with GT. For this we need a separate numbered GT title. While I call this project GT7, it might not necessarily be GT7; it can be just GT(as a series reboot), or something else... The Cars While GT Sport focuses on fictional race cars for balance and parity, GT7 will mostly be based on road cars, for driving romance. In Quick Races, cars are matched up in the traditional PP system instead of the new Group N system introduced in Sport. Cars are divided into 2 categories: New and Classic. Obviously, all cars should have Detailed interior. Cars with asterisks(*) means that this vehicle can be made through existing Premium cars from GT5, GT6, or GT Sport. Abarth 500 '18*(Made from 500 '09) 124 '18 Alfa Romeo Giulia Sprint Speciale '63 Giulia GTA '65 Spider Duetto '66 4C '13* Giulia QV '18 Alpine A110 1600S '73* A310 V6 Pack GT '83 A110 Premiere '17* Aston Martin DB11 '19* Vantage '19 Vulcan '17* Audi R8 5.2 FSi quattro '09* TTS '14* R8 V10 '16* BMW M3 Sport Evolution '89* M3 E46 '04 M3 E92 '07* M4 '14* M2 '16 Bugatti Veyron 16.4 '09* Chiron '17*(made from the Bugatti Vision GT) Caterham Seven 310 '18 Chevrolet Corvette C2 Stingray '63* Camaro SS 350 '69*(made from Camaro Z28 '69) Chevelle SS 454 '70 Camaro SS '16* Corvette C7 '14* Corvette C8 '19 Daihatsu Copen Active Top '02* OFC-1 '07* Copen '16 Dodge(includes SRT) Charger R/T 426 '69 Challenger R/T 440 '70* SRT4 '04 Challenger SRT8 392 '11*(made from Challenger SRT8 '08) Charger SRT8 392 '11* Challenger SRT Hellcat '15 Charger SRT Hellcat '15* Viper SRT10 '06* Viper SRT10 ACR '08* Viper GTS '13* Viper ACR '16 Ferrari 250 GT Berlinetta '61* 250 GTO '62* 288 GTO '84* F40 '89* F50 '95* Enzo Ferrari '02* LaFerrari '13* Dino 246 GT '71 F430 '06 458 Italia '13 F80 Tributo '20 365 GTB/4 '71 512BB '76 599 GTO '10*(made from regular 599) 812 Superfast '16 Ford Focus ST '06* Focus ST '19 Focus RS '?? Mustang Mach 1 '69 Mustang GT Premium '07 Mustang GT Premium '15 Mustang GT350 '15 Mustang GT500 '20 Ford GT40 Mk. 1 '64 Ford GT '06 Ford GT '17 Honda Beat '91 S660 '15 Civic Type R '98 Civic Type R '19 NSX Type S '97 NSX '17 Integra Type R DC2 '98 S2000 '00 Hyundai Genesis Coupe 3.8 Track '13 Veloster R-Spec 2.0 '19 Veloster N '19 i30 N '19 Jaguar E-Type '69 F-Type R '14 XJ220 '96 C-X75 Prototype '13 XKR '10 XF R-Sport '18 KTM X-Bow RR '18* Lancia Stratos HF '73 Delta HF Integrale Evolutizione '91 Lamborghini Miura SV '71 Countach LP400 '74 Countach 25th Anniversary '88 Murcielago LP640 '09 Gallardo LP560-4 '09 Aventador LP700-4 '11 Aventador LP750-4 SV '16 Huracan LP610-4 '15 Lexus LFA '10 RCF '15 Mazda Eunos Roadster '89 Roadster '15 RX-7 GT-X '90 Mazda Spirit R Type A '02 RX-8 Type S '07 Category:Blog posts